


Vigilancia nocturna

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-¿No eres tú el que siempre quiere disfrutar del silencio? ¿Dejarse imbuir por los sonidos de Hawaii?<br/>-¿Imbuir? No creo que yo haya empleado esa palabra. Además, aquí no hay sonidos de Hawaii. Estoy aburrido… y se me duermen las piernas…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilancia nocturna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arthanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arthanis).



> Este "momento" se lo tenemos que agradecer a Arthanis, que fue quien me lo pidió.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿En serio hace falta que ponga que los personajes no me pertenecen?

 

-¿Crees que hoy tendremos suerte?

Danny levantó la mirada de su sándwich vegetal y observó el callejón. No parecía que hubiese nadie en aquella especie de club clandestino. Se encogió de hombros.

-Te ha caído lechuga- le señaló el SEAL-. Vas a manchar el coche.

Mirada de reproche.

-Es mi coche- contestó el rubio sabiendo que había sonado como un niño pequeño. Continuó comiendo en silencio mientras Steve se terminaba su cena.

Al cabo de un rato, el marine se estaba revolviendo en el asiento, claramente inquieto.

-No consigo acostumbrarme a estas vigilancias… ¿No podemos simplemente entrar y…?

-Ni se te ocurra, Steve. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Ni siquiera sabemos si ahí está quien buscamos.

-Llevamos seis noches vigilando una puerta en un callejón oscuro… ¿Qué solías hacer en New Jersey con tus compañeros cuando pasaba esto?

-Charlábamos de nuestras cosas.

-¿Cada noche? ¡Nosotros ya hemos hablado de casi todo!

-Es que la gente normal no tiene tantas cosas _“clasificadas”_ en su vida, así que las conversaciones no se parecían tanto a un test.

-¿Nunca os quedabais sin temas de conversación?

-A veces, pero siempre se nos ocurrían temas. Clasificaciones de las más atractivas del departamento… de los más atractivos- Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el rubio continuó hablando-, cuándo fue tu primera vez… cómo fue… cosas así para pasar el rato.- el policía se quedó un rato en silencio, disfrutando de los recuerdos.

Steve le observó. Aquello era tan diferente de sus misiones como SEAL… en ellas solía reinar el silencio, las estrategias se explicaban entre susurros y mediante gestos. En ellas, un simple ruido podía costarle la vida a toda una unida…

Sin duda mucho mejor que estar encerrado en un coche, con comida para llevar y litros de café en la guantera.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Danny bufó.

-¿No eres tú el que siempre quiere disfrutar del silencio? ¿Dejarse imbuir por los sonidos de Hawaii?

-¿Imbuir? No creo que yo haya empleado esa palabra. Además, aquí no hay _sonidos de Hawaii._ Estoy aburrido… y se me duermen las piernas…

El policía sacudió la cabeza escuchando a su amigo quejarse. La verdad es que no podía evitar recordar sus primeros años de vigilancias.

-¿Y si salimos un ratito? Lo suficiente para que estires las piernas… -concedió el rubio

-¿Y si sale alguien?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- contestó el detective abriendo la puerta del Camaro.

Después de darse un par de vueltas por los alrededores, el marine se sentó junto a su amigo en el capó del coche. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Mejor?

El SEAL hizo un gesto con la cabeza que no era afirmativo ni negativo.

-Algo así.

-Será mejor que volvamos al interior, entonces. No vaya a ser que… ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué pasa?

La puerta se había abierto y tres hombres hablaban junto a ella. Uno de ellos era perfectamente visible gracias a la luz que salía del interior.

-Es Mao Shang, le detuve un par de veces cuando trabajaba para el departamento de policía… Si me ve, dará la alarma.

Ambos sabían que no podían hacer movimientos bruscos o demasiado evidentes. No debían atraer la atención de nadie. Los hombres se separaron. Mao y su compañero comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos.

Danny cerró los ojos con fuerza, como hacen los niños muy pequeños cuando quieren esconderse con la creencia de que si ellos no ven, no serán vistos.

-Esto va a ser un desastre, un desastre- repetía incesantemente.

Y de pronto sus pensamientos se cortaron.

Sabía que Steve era un hombre de recursos… pero aquello no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Su amigo le estaba besando.

Era una buena forma de que Mao no le viese la cara, eso era cierto, pero, hasta donde él sabía, un beso fingido no implicaba una exploración bucal completa a base de lengua. Ni unas manos recorrer sus brazos…

Aunque tampoco es que le molestase demasiado.

Su estómago dio un vuelco y le llenó de pequeñas burbujitas que flotaban alegres en su interior.

Su corazón se olvidó de latir en algún momento y luego trató de retomar el ritmo a toda prisa.

La respiración se le aceleró.

Y… ¡Santo Dios! ¿Se estaba excitando?

Al otro lado del cuello del SEAL, pudo observar que los hombres se habían ido.

No dijo nada, había que asegurarse bien, al fin y al cabo.

Steve continuaba plenamente entregado a su tarea.

Cuando se separaron, fue por una necesidad vital de continuar respirando. Sólo unos centímetros…

Danny carraspeó.

-Hum… creo que ya se han ido…

-Ah… esto… sí, claro… no parece que… que te hayan visto…

-No… Tu idea… esto… bueno, ha sido rápida…y eficaz.

-Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Esto… Danny… creo que está amaneciendo… ya no vamos a ver a nadie más aquí… lo mejor será volver a casa…

-Sí… está bien, tienes razón…

El SEAL se metió en el coche con su rapidez ninja habitual mientras Danny trataba de reorganizar su ropa para ocultar el bulto de su pantalón y ahorrarse un momento embarazoso. Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar.

Lo que él no sabía, era que el Marine se encontraba con un problema similar.

Su intención había sido ocultar a su amigo, y sólo se le ocurrió esa forma… vale, le había pillado hablando- _como si hubiese otra forma de pillar a Danny_ -, con la boca abierta… y su cuerpo asumió el control. Había sido una reacción inmediata, porque, aunque lo negase, el rubio, tras su inicial sorpresa, había respondido.

Juraría que había escuchado un gemido ahogado.

Y sentido unas manos aferrarse a sus bíceps con fuerza.

Así que, en cuanto acabaron, el SEAL se deslizó en el coche lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar una postura que no revelase su estado de excitación.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo y, al llegar a casa, aprovechó que Danny había mascullado no se qué de exceso de café antes de encerrarse en el baño para ponerse el bañador y tirarse al mar.


End file.
